


Helping Hand

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes when he closes his eyes and tries to think of his sister, the woman in his mind's eye has blue eyes instead of green.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

"I'd offer you a hand, but I don't have one to spare," Jaime says, as he watches the Maid of Tarth pack her meager belongings. She does not laugh at his jest. The wench has no sense of humor. He wonders where she got the clothing she is wearing. He thinks of asking whether the servants brought her the Hound's old clothes but it is too cruel a joke. And it might be true for all he knows. She is dressed like a man as usual, though Jaime knows better than to complain of that, not after he's seen her in that ridiculous pink gown. He finds himself thinking of her in no clothes at all.

She is taller than him and broader and she has no breasts to speak of, and an ugly face on top of all that. The sight of her naked in the tub at Harrenhal should have made him laugh, not get hard. Yet it had, and though he'd dismissed his arousal as a result of being away from Cersei for so long, he finds himself remembering a thatch of blonde hair bushier than his sister's when he awkwardly tries to take care of his needs with the one hand that remains to him. And sometimes when he closes his eyes and tries to think of his sister, the woman in his mind's eye has blue eyes instead of green.

"Brienne." He means to put his hand on her shoulder but an impulse makes him slide it around her waist. She doesn't push him away or hit him as he expects. She just stands there stiffly, still staring down at the sword he'd named _Oathkeeper_.

"Is it truly mine? Will you want it back after I've found Lady Sansa?"

"I'll take it back when I get a new hand to wield it with."

"I will bear it honorably in your stead," she says solemnly.

There is it again, that word that has tormented Jaime for decades. Honor. He had sacrificed honor for what he deemed right and for love, and he'd considered it a fair trade until a few moons ago. Until _her_. But it's easy for her to talk of honor, she has nothing else.

Perhaps he wants to anger her, to see if she'll take that Valyrian steel his lord father had so proudly presented to him and gut him with it. Jaime slides his hand lower, to just above the junction of her thighs. If she was stiff before, she is frozen now. He slips a finger into the space between her thighs. The layers of her breeches and smallclothes are too thick for him to feel anything but he applies enough pressure that she'll be able to feel him. He begins to move his finger in small, slow circles. Brienne gasps and she still makes no move to stop him.

Jaime is sure she is a maiden; he doubts she's ever even been kissed. It seems a sad thing to send her out to possibly die without ever knowing a man's touch. He starts unlacing her breeches. It takes longer than it should since he has only the one hand and she doesn't try to help. Finally it's done and he's able to slip his hand down her smallclothes and through the coarse hair guarding her cunt. She's wet and it's easy for Jaime to get one finger inside her. He adds another finger and she slums back against him. Jaime wraps his other arm around her to steady her, holding her tight against him. If he had both hands he would fuck her with one hand and caress her with the other. But as it is, he has to withdraw to concentrate on the spot that'll make her come.

"Jaime," she sighs.

He nuzzles her neck. He expects her to turn to kiss him, but she turns her face away so Jaime kisses her throat. His fingers quicken then stop. He dips a finger inside her again and this time he fucks her for longer than before, and only goes back to rubbing her when she starts to grind her hips. There's a flood of wetness when she climaxes and she makes no sound save for the loudness of her breathing. He removes his hand and presses one last kiss to her neck.

Jaime waits but it seems she will not look at him. "May the gods be with you," he says finally, "I wish you well with the sword and your honor." When he leaves her chamber, he goes into an empty room down the hall. He licks the taste of Brienne off his hand before using it on his achingly hard cock. It's only afterwards that he starts to wonder what in the seven hells he's just started.


End file.
